A Vengeful Soul
by Hooked-on-Ramen
Summary: Kagome was right to worry when she finds trouble at home. Will help arrive in time? My first fanfic, please read.
1. No Place Like Home

**A Vengeful Soul**

Written by - Hooked on Ramen

Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha, the series belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I mean I'm not a thief I wouldn't steal someone's idea that's just low. However the idea of this story does belong to me.

Author's Note – Hello!! Even though this is my first fan-fic and I'm only 14, I guarantee you I will try my best to make the true personality of the inu gang show throughout my fan-fic. With my aunt as my editor that shouldn't be a problem. I may be what my aunt calls a "Teeny-Bopper" but for my age I'm pretty good! Oh yeah, don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully soon. Please review (even if you don't like it). Enjoy!!

**Chapter 1 - No Place Like Home**

_'I haven't been home in a week'_ Kagome thought to herself while looking up at the dark blue sky. She looked over at Sango who was breathing heavily in her sleep. Miroku was fast asleep and not a sound came out of him, if it weren't for his slight movements a person would think he were dead. Shippo and Kirara were snuggled up together and faint snores came from their direction. The fire warmed the camp but the breeze was cool and blowing through Kagome's hair just enough to make her shiver.

InuYasha looked down from his tree to where Kagome was laying by the fire. The silver-haired hanyou jumped from the tree to sit by the young girl, "How come you're not sleeping?"

"Hey, InuYasha, tomorrow I would like to go home. I'm worried about Mama. Last week when I went home she was concerned about these burglars searching for something in all the shrines back in my time." Kagome said in a soft but worried tone.

"If you must" InuYasha replied sighing. They both sat there by the fire for a while in complete silence. "Now go to sleep," he said while jumping back up to his tree branch.

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

InuYasha watched the girl's face as she fell asleep he whispered, "Goodnight." InuYasha laid there in his tree for a while longer staring at how peaceful Kagome looked before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome stretched her arms towards the morning sky. "Good morning," she said to a half-awake Sango.

"Ah, good morning," Sango said.

Kagome was rummaging through her pack looking for something to fix for breakfast. "Now what sounds good for breakfast?" she asked Sango.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure whatever you fix will be fine." Sango answered.

"I know, I'll fix some tea and fruit." Kagome started a fire so she could prepare the tea. She grabbed some oranges out of her bag and started peeling them. Sango went down to the river to get water and put it over the fire. Kagome put the bags of tea in the boiling water and laid the oranges out. InuYasha and Miroku woke up to the smells of sweet Jasmine tea and oranges. InuYasha leaped down from the tree and watched Kagome pour the tea. "Drink up" she said giving everyone their breakfast and putting a slice of orange in her mouth.

"Arigato Kagome" came out of three mouths, Sango's, Miroku', and Shippo's. InuYasha was too busy shoving food in his mouth to say anything. InuYasha finished his food first and steals Shippo's last piece of orange.

"Hey! That's mine!!" He turns to Kagome and whines, "He took my orange!"

"InuYasha be nice!" Kagome said firmly to the hanyou as she gave Shippo another slice of orange. "I would like to get home before it's late so please stop picking on Shippo."

"You're going home today Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Yes" she replied and left it that. The group packed up after eating breakfast and Kagome went down to the river to fill up her canteen and InuYasha followed. She bent down next to the river and filled up her canteen and looked over at InuYasha frowning and sniffing. "What is it?" she asked.

"I smell that wimpy wolf," he replied.

Kagome stood while twisting the cap of her canteen back on and saw Kouga coming out of the trees. "Hello Kouga-kun," Kagome said as he stopped next to her in swirl of dust.

"Yo!" He straightened and put his hands on his hips, glancing at the nearby silver-haired InuYasha. "Still got that puppy following you wherever you go I see" Kouga said insultingly.

"Keh!" InuYasha said in disgust, turning his head up as if he didn't care and crossing his arms. "Who's following who? Get your facts straight, you stinky old wolf!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome said sternly.

Kouga turns his back to the grumpy hanyou and grabs Kagome's hands; "I didn't come here to fight Kagome. I came to make sure the puppy has been keeping you safe."

InuYasha growled, "I can protect her better than you can, you damn wolf!" Kagome looks over at him with a frown but he continues with a sneer, "At least I don't run away with my tail between my legs when things get tough!"

Kouga puffs-up in anger drops his hold on Kagome's hands and clenches his fists, raising one to emphasize, "You wanna rumble? Let's go dog-crap!"

InuYasha gets a feral smile and widens his stance with one hand on Tessaiga, "Oh, bring it on!"

"OSUWARI!"

InuYasha hits the ground with a thud as Kagome steps between the two and pulls down Kouga's fist, looking pleadingly into his blue eyes, "Kouga-kun!" She takes a deep breath and pastes on a wide smile, "I'm fine. Everything is fine. Thank you for stopping by."

He gives the facedown hanyou another glare before staring solemnly at her with deep emotion, "If you say so, I'll believe it." He gives her hands a gentle squeeze "I can continue my search for Naraku as long as I know my woman is alright." With that, he let go and spun around to leave, pausing to bark over his shoulder, "You better not let anything happen to Kagome, dog-face!"

"Kouga-kun," Kagome says with a pained smile and thought, _'...that's not helping,'_ as she heard a muffled snarl coming from the ground behind her. "Bye Kouga-kun!" she yells, receiving a jaunty wave in return before he disappears with his trademark dust devil at his heels.

"Temme..." InuYasha stands up, brushing angrily at the dirt on his clothes and giving her a narrow-eyed look.

She frowns, turns and points her finger at InuYasha, "You don't have to be mean like that! He's just worried."

"Keh!"

Kagome sighed with a look of frustration across her face and InuYasha shut up. They walked back to camp in silence and everyone started off to Kaede's village.

* * *

"Okari, Kagome," Kaede said.

Kagome slipped off her shoes. "Hello Kaede-obachan" Kagome said as she followed Kaede into the hut.

"Going home today?" Kaede asked.

"Mhm," Kagome nodded and sat down.

They all sat down and watched Kaede make tea. After finishing a cup of tea and visiting for a while they all walked off to Bone-Eater's well. The breeze was cool through the shady forest. _'A bath...'_ Kagome thought as they walked, _'...a long, hot bath.'_ When they arrived at the well Kagome turned to say her farewells. "I'll be back in a couple days."

"Don't forget something for me!" Shippo said happily.

"I won't." She picked him up to hug the little kitsune. She put him down and waved 'good-bye' to her friends before slipping over the edge of the well and dropping out of sight.

They all waited by the well for a few minutes. "Staying here isn't going to make her come back," Miroku said.

"No I guess not," Sango said sighing. After that being said they all walked back to Kaede's village.

"Hey, InuYasha, how come you didn't go with her this time?!" Shippo asked. Nothing but birds chirping was heard. "Did you fight with her?!.......OW!"

Sango and Miroku looked back and saw a bump on the top of Shippo's head. InuYasha had trailed off and was sitting cross-legged under a tree looking as if he was in deep thought.

Shippo ran and caught up with Sango and Miroku. "InuYasha seems crankier than usual. Maybe it would be best if you stay away from him while Kagome is gone Shippo," Miroku said.

_'Did we fight?'_ InuYasha thought to himself. _'I bet she's mad at me. No...I'm not going to apologize to her until she apologizes for _sitting_ me when he started it!'_ He stood with his mind made up; he was not apologizing. He started walking towards Kaede's and found himself walking back to the well, breathing in what was left of Kagome's scent.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she stepped in the back door. As she turned the corner into the kitchen she gasped. The place was a wreck! "Mama, Jichan, Souta!"

She hurried into the living room and saw her mother, grandpa, and little brother tied up on the floor. They all had cuts and bruises and her mother was crying. There were two men standing in front of them, one facing towards Jichan and the other towards Kagome.

Kagome yelled, "Mama!" and looked at the men, "What are you doing here?! What have you done to my family?!" There were tears in her eyes as she started rushing towards her mother. She came to a complete stop as a tug on her hair flung her backward to the ground. As she landed on the ground there was a loud thud. A muffled scream came from Kagome's mother and Souta began to sob.

Before Kagome had a chance to get up, the woman who came from behind her pulling her hair, grabbed her and held her while one of the men tied up her hands. As the woman forcefully gagged her, the man that was facing grandpa came up to her. "My name is Kazutoshi. Learn it well, because until we get what we want, you and your family will suffer."

End of First Chapter!


	2. Why

Disclaimer – No I do not own InuYasha. Good thing too because it would have ended already, I'm not that creative. HaHa! 

A/N – Okay, Okay I know my chapters are short but hey... I have to go to school (mom's orders). Anywho...review, rant whatever; don't matter as long as I get a review!

Enjoy!!

Another A/N – Also I am sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up but about a week ago I found out that one of my best friends died and I was to make a speech for him. So if you all will be patient with me, I am sure we will all be pleased. Thank You!

P.S. Thanks for the reviews! I was so happy when I got 'em.

**Chapter 2: Why**

Kagome looked up at the tall man, looking him up and down with pure disgust showing in her eyes. He was a man in his late 30's Kagome thought, maybe 35 at the least. He looked like a modern day man but in his eyes was something dark.

"Huh, if we don't find that doll, you'll do for a nice consolation prize. You can be my doll," Kazutoshi smirked grabbing Kagome's chin.

Kagome jerked her chin so hard to get out of his grip she fell over onto the woman who had just a few moments ago gagged her. Kagome looked up at her and for one distant moment the woman looked calm but lonely. She then turned to her little brother who had stopped crying but still had tears in his eyes.

"Narumi, bring her to her feet!" Kazutoshi demanded.

Kagome looked up at the tall man then back down to the woman named Narumi. Narumi obeys and tugs at Kagome's waist pulling her up.

_Doll? Consolation prize? What's he talking about? InuYasha! InuYasha!! _Kagome now had tears flowing down her face when she got up. She looked over at her mother who was still crying. _We don't have any dolls here,_ she thought.

Kazutoshi looked at Kagome, "Narumi get a bath ready and make sure she is clean. Then take her to her room."

Narumi pulled on Kagome's tied hands and led her up to the bathroom. She turned the hot water on. "If you promise not to scream I will take the cloth out of your mouth." Narumi looked at Kagome who hesitantly nodded her head. The woman pulled the cloth out of Kagome's mouth, "Is that better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," Kagome replied.

They both stood there looking at each other. Narumi put some soap in the bath to make bubbles. Kagome watched her every move.

"I'm sorry about my brother."

Kagome stared at her shocked at what Narumi had said.

"He hasn't been the same since our father and mother died. He can't stop blaming himself for our mothers' death. That doll is the only thing that is going to change everything."

Kagome looked at her confused, _'What does she mean by Everything?'_

Narumi stopped the water when the tub was full. "As long as you don't do anything unnecessary I can take those ropes off your wrists."

Kagome nodded her head, "Hai." Kagome watched the woman move to lean against the door foiling any thoughts of escape, and got undressed before slipping into the bathtub. "Hey," Kagome looked up from staring at the bubbles, "what do you mean by "that doll is going to change everything"?" She waits for a reply.

"Nothing that you won't see for yourself sometime soon." Narumi answered briefly.

They heard a knock on the door, "Narumi, it's me Atsumori. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" Narumi paused and looked over at Kagome, "everything is fine."

"Well Kazutoshi wants to know what's taking so long and why the girl isn't her room yet. " Kazutoshi said in an irritated manner.

"Oh just go tell him to wait; she will be there when she isn't as frightened." Narumi replied.

"Frightened? Narumi, do you have to do this every time we come to a new shrine? Just hurry it up!" At that they could hear his angry footsteps stomp back down the stairs.

"Phhft whatever!" Narumi mumbled to herself just loud enough that Kagome could hear. "I better get you out of here." Narumi grabbed a towel and motioned for Kagome to stand up as she looked away. Kagome got out of the tub and took the towel and wrapped herself up. Narumi looked back at Kagome and then swung around so they were left looking at each other.

-------------------------

Kagome sat fully dressed on her bed as the woman sat at Kagome's desk_. 'She is so beautiful,'_ Kagome thought. That long straight black hair all the way down the woman's back was as dark as Kagome's but it had bluish undertones that gave it a luminescent quality. Kagome couldn't stop staring at her eyes; they were so peaceful to look at, yet she seemed so lonely. _'Why do they need that doll? Even if we did have it, why is it so important they must get to it?' _The questions kept swelling up in Kagome's mind. _'What would happen if they found it?' _

Kagome suddenly froze when she heard her bedroom door open. She looked over her shoulder to see Kazutoshi walk in.

"Narumi leave us for a bit, will you." Kazutoshi coldly demanded.

Narumi looked over at him but did not move. Kazutoshi walked over to her and touched her shoulder, "Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen; this will all be over soon."

Narumi got up to leave, hesitating before she closed the door, "Do we have it?"

"Not yet...but I know it's here." He replied.

She nods and closes the door quietly behind her.

Kazutoshi took the place of where Narumi was sitting and looked over at Kagome, "Now if you tell me where the doll is...nothing is going to happen here tonight. If you don't; I won't know how to control my self." He stared hard at her, "Do you know anything?"

Kagome felt dread wash through her and shivered a little, "No."

Kazutoshi got up and walked over to Kagome, towering over her angrily, "You're lying!" He slapped her across the face and went through the door, slamming it. Narumi came back in before there was anytime for Kagome to leave; she must have been standing right outside.

Narumi sat back down and saw the tears running down Kagome's cheeks. "I'm sorry." She handed her a tissue and turned towards the window.

Kagome accepted the tissue and looked over at those peaceful eyes, _'Why is she so nice?' _

Please Review! Thanks!!


	3. Tell Me the Story

Disclaimer – Nope, don't own InuYasha. Just this story.

A/N – I am extremely sorry it took me so long to write this but the story wasn't going the way I planned it to so I became really confused. Also I have been grounded (grounding sucks!) so my mind has been mad about that so I didn't feel much like writing. I was even thinking about just giving up but I decided not to thanks to my reviews. Well I better go. Thank you so much!

**Chapter 3: Tell Me the Story**

"Hey...Narumi?" Kagome continued starring with teary eyes at the beautiful woman.

Narumi looked over at the teenage girl, "Yes?"

"Why does your brother blame himself for your mother's death?" Kagome moved her eyes from the woman to the window not sure if she had the right to ask such a question.

Narumi sighed and bit her lip as pictures of her dear mother ran danced through her mind, "She was trying to protect him," she choked a little and there was a long pause. "Maybe I should start at the beginning...25 years ago a woman known to be one of the last of what are called Mikos..."

"...Your mother?" Kagome interrupted.

"No...her sister." Narumi replied blinking back tears, "her name wa-."

They both heard a knock on the front door to the house and paused looking at each other.

"We better go see what that is before my brother does," Narumi said almost afraid he already had. Just as Kagome got up Narumi said, "We might want to put those ropes back on and the gag before we go down."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kazutoshi looked through a window by the front door and saw three girls standing in a cluster on the doorstep. He glanced over to the stairs to see Narumi pulling Kagome by the ropes on her wrist. "Take those off of her, pull the cloth out of her mouth..."

Narumi looked puzzled at her brother once her and Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs "...if you want no one to die that is." Kazutoshi pulled a gun from his waistband and started walking to the door...Kagome screamed as loud as she could which wasn't very loud since the cloth was still in her mouth. Kazutoshi paused and looked over at her, "then get rid of them." he said as he waved the gun to the direction of the door in an 'I don't care if they live or die' manner.

Narumi pulled the cloth out of Kagome's mouth and quickly untied the ropes. Kagome walked towards the door and gave the other man standing a few feet from the door an evil glare as she walked by him. When she reached the door she slowly opened it afraid that if she opened it too fast the gun Kazutoshi was holding to the back of her head would go off.

"Kagome!!" her friends screamed happily once the door was opened just enough for them to see her face.

Kagome put on a fake smile "Hello."

One of the girls finally spoke after a long pause, "Your Grandpa told us you had a rare disease so I told him we would bring you your schoolwork...since you look fine you want to come see a movie with us?!" the girls' eyes lit up.

"I am really busy, thank you though," Kagome grabbed the papers, "maybe we could do it some other time when I have more time. Thank you for bringing my work but I really must go. Thank you again!"

---------------------------------------------------

"You're welcome?" all three of the girls said as the door closed and started walking, a bit confused about why Kagome hadn't let them come in. Once they reached the steps at the entrance to the Shrine, Yuka blurted out, "She has a boy in there! That's why she wouldn't let us come in!" The other two girls looked at her with smiles on their faces. Yuka started walking back in the direction of the Higurashi shrine when she paused and looked back, "Aren't you guys coming?"

The other two girls shook their heads, "We'll make Kagome tell us all about it later."

Yuka sighed, turning to follow the other two down the steps. Part of her is skeptical of getting the whole story from Kagome, considering how secretive she had been lately, but figured that Kagome was their best friend and she WOULD tell them...especially after Ayumi and Eri get done interrogating her.

------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed with relief and looked back at the man who a moment ago was holding a gun towards her head. Kazutoshi smirked, "Too bad, they would have made a nice collection." Kagome stared at him, becoming angrier by each second she looked at him and went to swing her fist at him. He grabbed her hand and began to squeeze, tight, and pulled her close to him by her waist, "of course you make a nice collection by yourself."

Kagome pulled away from him and heard muffled screams coming from the left corner of her living room; her mother. Kagome inched closer to her mother and paused when she felt a hand pull on her forearm. It was Atsumori, the man who was helping Kazutoshi. But why was he helping him?

Kazutoshi walked closer to Kagome. "Another step closer and you'll be sorry," he said as he stroked her hair. "Ah...such lovely hair," he yanked a few strands out, "now where is the doll?" he said in such a calm voice it sent a shiver down Kagome's spine.

"I told you; I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome yelped, trying to hide her fear, which she knew wasn't working because she could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"Give her time. Let her calm down," Narumi said as she walked towards her brother.

"Time?! Does it look like we have time?!" Kazutoshi demanded. He grabbed Kagome's arm away from Atsumori and threw her towards his little sister. "We don't have time! Get it out of her or **'I'** will!"

"Let her rest, let us all rest. We are all tired, even you." Narumi looked at her brother. "If we don't sleep or eat we won't have the strength to complete our task. Let me and the girl prepare some food and after that we shall all sleep and maybe tomorrow our miracle might occur."

"Fine. But we wake up as soon as the sunrises." Kazutoshi gave in to his sister's wishes and went to sit on the couch, keeping an eye on everyone's movements.

----------------------------------------

"InuYasha!!" Shippo yelled furious because the selfish hanyou had taken the last rice ball Kaede had prepared for them. "That was mine! If Kagome was here she would 'sit' you!!" Shippo growled.

InuYasha flinched at the word 'sit'. "Keh...like I care!" even though he did. _"Why isn't she back yet?" _InuYasha shoved the rest of the rice ball in his mouth, and watched Shippo sit back and pout.

"Here you go Shippo," Sango said as she handed the little kitsune another rice ball. "We can't have you pouting about a rice ball when Kagome gets back now can we?" Sango smiled and looked over at InuYasha, irritated with him already and it was only early morning.

InuYasha got up and walked out of the hut_. 'She should have been here by now, what is she doing?' _InuYasha trailed off towards the well but when he got there he decided not to go down. _'Is she still mad? Keh! I'm not going to apologize...that damn wolf started it! She should apologize to me!' _InuYasha sat on the edge of the well and was about to go down but hesitated, _'...if she is mad, I will give her time to cool off first...perhaps I will go on the day of the new moon.'_

-------------------------------

Kazutoshi was the first to wake even though he had only fallen asleep just a few moments ago, not trusting Kagome or anyone of her family members, knowing they would try to sneak off while everyone else was asleep. He walked up to Kagome's door and opened it without knocking, surprised to see that the girl and his sister were already awake. He pushed the door all the way open when he saw his sister glance over at him.

"Good morning," Narumi said still a little tired and rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, yes...it will be. If we find that doll." His gaze moved from his sister to Kagome. "Any ideas yet?" When Kagome shook her head 'no', he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome looked over at Narumi, "Can you..." she yawned, "...finish telling me the story of your mother's sister?"

"Ah, yes. As I was saying, her name was Suteki, but I have grown to call her Sanbi; the name of the doll that possessed her. Suteki found that doll hidden in her father's shrine 25 years ago............."

The End! For now.

Please Review!! Arigato!


End file.
